I love cooking!
by Raggamuffin-the-cupcake
Summary: It all starts with Max learning to cook... Fax and Eggy!
1. I love cooking!

**AN: Hello everyone! My name is Nothin' above ya but you can call me Lily, 'kay!**

**This is my first Fanfic so I accept critics and tips (but don't be too hard on me please *bambie eyes*) Okay, let's get this party started!**

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride.**

**

* * *

**

**I love cooking!**

**Max POV**

I was humming while preparing breakfast for the flock. Yeah, I know, the great Maximum Ride COOKING? There must be something wrong! Not if you knew from who I learned to cook…

_********Flashback********_

_Chewy Chocolate Chip Oatmeal Cookies _(AN: recipe from )

_Ingredients:_

_1 cup butter, softened_

_1 cup packed light brown sugar_

_½ cup white sugar_

_2 eggs_

_2 teaspoons vanilla extract_

_1 ¼ cups all-purpose flour_

_½ teaspoon baking soda_

_1 teaspoon salt_

_3 cups quick-cooking oats_

_1 cup chopped walnuts_

_1 cup semisweet chocolate chips_

_Directions:_

_1. Preheat the oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C)_

_2. In a large bowl, cream together the butter, brown sugar, and white sugar until smooth. Beat in eggs one at a time, then stir in vanilla. Combine the flour, baking soda and salt, stir into the creamed mixture until just blended. Mix in the quick oats, walnuts and chocolate chips. Drop by heaping spoonfuls onto ungreased baking sheets._

_3. Bake for 12 minutes in the preheated oven. Allow cookies to cool on baking sheet for 5 minutes before transferring to a wire rack to cool completely. Servings 42._

_Okay, that can't be so hard, I thought. Well I was wrong. How do you preheat an oven? Ugh, this is so frustrating!_

"_Need some help?" I heard a deep voice say. I looked up and, yep, Fang was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest. This is what was going on in my mind at the instant I saw Fang:_

_ZOMG _(AN: does anybody know what that means?)_ it's Fang! Okay Max, breathe in… and breathe out… _

_What? Fine! I admit it: I have a HUUUUUGE crush on Fang. But how can you resist those dark, piercing eyes or the way he crosses his strong, ropy arms over his muscular chest or the cute way he flips his hair out of his eyes or the cute way he smiles or how beautiful his black, shiny wings are…Mmmm, much better than Chewy Chocolate Chip Oatmeal Cookies… _

"_Hello! Earth to Max," Fang was waving a hand before my eyes. Whoops, guess I was dreaming…again._

"_What?" I asked, startled._

"_Want some help?" he asked nodding his head towards the bowl I was holding._

"_Thanks, but no thanks. I am perfectly fine," I said stubbornly as I turned my back to him. I read the recipe again: Preheat the oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C). Okay, I can do that. I walked to the oven feeling Fangs eyes on my back. 325 degrees F… 165 degrees C… There are so many buttons! I stared at the oven nervously. Suddenly a hand appeared from over my shoulder and started pushing and turning buttons. The oven turned on. I turned around and there stood Fang with a smirk on his face._

"_Okay, maybe I do need a little help," I confessed. Fang smiled and reread the recipe._

"_Well," he said after a moment, "step 1 is complete now step 2. I need a large bowl, butter, brown sugar, and white sugar."_

_I ran around the kitchen, gathering those things. I put them all on the counter._

"_Check," I said._

"_Now," he said as he came standing close behind me, placing his hands just outside of mine so I was trapped between his arms. He dipped his head so his mouth was at my ear. ", put the butter, the brown and white sugar in the bowl and stir."_

_I did what I was told. When I picked up the wooden spoon to stir the butter and the sugar warm hands closed around mine. One over the hand that was holding the bowl and one over the hand that was holding the wooden spoon. Together, Fang and I, stirred the ingredients._

"_Next, beat in eggs one at a time, then stir in vanilla," I read off the paper._

"_Now, take the eggs and break them." Fang whispered in my ear. I could feel his warm breath tickle my neck. I took a deep breath, just stay calm Maximum, just stay calm. That was easier said than done with Fangs face so close to mine. I took 2 eggs and broke one on the edge of the bowl… but a little too hard. The egg was completely shattered in my hand._

"_Oops," I said. Fang chuckled._

"_We'll do it together. Look, you break the egg like this." He wrapped his hands around mine again and showed me how to break the egg. This time the egg landed neatly in the bowl. We did the second one together too._

"_Now stir in vanilla," Fang read of the recipe. I took the vanilla and threw it in the bowl with the rest of the ingredients. When we mixed the chocolate chips with the mixture I couldn't help eating them. _

"_Max, those chocolate chips are for the cookies not for your mouth!" Fang said._

"_But they're yummy!"_

"_Do not speak with your mouth full!"_

"_Yes daddy," I stuck out my tongue at him when he wasn't looking._

"_Okay, now we put the cookies in the oven for 12 minutes and then they have to cool for another 30 minutes." _

"_WHAT! I can't wait that long!" I said._

"_Then I'll give you something to do in the mean time" Fang replied. He leaned towards me and touched his lips to mine in a soft kiss. He pulled back, smiling. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back, hard. We should make cookies more often._

_********End flashback********_

I was pulled out of my dream by Iggy shouting.

"Everyone beware! Max is cooking!" he shouted.

"Iggy, don't panic I know how to do this. I'm not stupid you know."

"Yeah Iggy, she learned from the best," Fang said, winking at me. I felt a blush kreep up my cheeks.

* * *

**Tadaaaa! So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Too short (I think it's short)? Review!**


	2. Their very first date

**Hi! Lily is in da house with another Faxy one shot! I hope y'all enjoy! I just think it is adorable.**

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride (obviously)**

* * *

**Their very first date**

**Max POV**

After our little 'adventure' in the kitchen last week, Fang and I have been together quite a lot. Just as friends though. But I knew that we both had feelings for each other and I was going to do something about it… some day.

I was sitting on my bed with Fangs laptop on my lap when, suddenly, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I waited but nobody came in. I sighed and walked to the door.

"I said…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Fang was kneeling in front of me all dressed up in black and with a red rose in his hand. He had a smile on his face.

"Fang? What are you doing?"

"I've been thinking and I realized that what I feel for you is not just friendship." ZOMG, this was like our very first date! Oh, no I'm not telling you about it. It's too embarrassing.

"What do you mean Fang?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I smiled lovingly at him. I decided to play along.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, giving me the red rose. I smelled it and, well, it smelled wonderful.

"Of course," I said. He smiled and stood up. I looked up at his dark, smiling eyes and kissed him with everything I had in me.

**Jeb POV**

"Where are Max and Fang?" Angel asked when she came walking in the living room with Celeste in her arms.

"They are on their very first date! Oh, I wonder what they're doing right now. Do you think they are at the movies already? I hope they kiss, that would be so adorable-mmph…" Iggy had clasped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge I'm already blind I don't want to be deaf too!"

"I don't talk _that_ much!"

"Actually, it's not their very first date," I interrupted their quarrel.

"Oh, tell me all about it!" Nudge squealed.

"They were 5 years old…"

_********flashback********_

_I saw Fang walking to Max' room, all dressed up and with a big, red rose in his hand. I wonder what that boy's up to…_

"_Fang, what are you doing?" I asked._

"_I'm going on a date with Max."_

"_Oh, ok- What? On a date?"_

"_Yeah, I saw it on TV. There was a boy and he asked a girl out. That guy called it a date…I think?" His little brow furrowed._

"_You're too young to go on a date."_

"_No I'm not, I'm already 5 remember." _

_I thought about this. What the hey! It's not like they're gonna do something wrong! It's just puppy love!_

"_Okay then."_

_Fang smiled (wow, he never smiles like that!) and quickly ran up to Max' room. He knocked on the door and saw that I was still standing there._

"_Jeb, go away!" He shooed me away so I hid behind the corner of the hall. Max came out with a big smile on her face and all dressed up like Fang. Have they been planning this? _

"_Fang? What are you doing here?" Max asked with fake surprise._

"_I've been thinking and I realized that what I feel for you is not just friendship." They definitely have been planning this. This is last Friday's episode of 'The Bolt and The Beautiful'! Not that I watch this…_

"_What do you mean Fang?" Cocking her head to the side._

"_Eum," Oh no! Fang forgot his line! "Oh yeah, will you go out with me?" he asked giving Max the rose. She smelled it._

"_Of course." She held out her hand and Fang took it. Together they walked down the hall to the kitchen. I followed them, careful not to make a sound. I peeked in and saw that the table was covered with rose petals and the room was filled with candles. _

_Fang pulled back a chair for Max. She smiled at him and sat on the chair. When they both sat at the table, Fang tried to snap his fingers. After a minute or so he gave up._

"_Iggy!" he called. Right then Iggy walked in the kitchen with two plates with sandwiches. Oh, I get it. They were at the 'restaurant'._

"_Your sandwiches, sir."_

"_Thank you." They quietly ate their sandwiches. After that Fang jumped of his chair and walked over to Max. He offered her his hand. She took it and jumped of her chair. And hand in hand they walked back to Max' room. They stood still in front of her door._

"_Now you have to kiss me," Max said to Fang._

"_Do I have to?" _

"_They did it on TV, so I guess." They leaned towards each other, but when their lips touched they both sprang away from each other._

"_EEEEWWWWW!" Max and Fang screamed._

_********End flashback********_

"Aw, so cute!" Nudge said.

"I remember that," Iggy said, "That was the beginning of my cooking career!"

"Oh, look at the time! It's time to go to bed!" I said.

"Aw, no!"

"Yes, now, come on! In bed everyone!."

**Max POV**

We came home after our date and Fang walked me to my room.

"Now you have to kiss me," I said, teasing him.

"Do I have to?" he asked, his eyes looking deep into mine.

"They did it on TV so, I guess," I said a little out of breathe. He pushed me against my bedroom door and placed a hand on my cheek. His lips touched mine, soft first but then we were kissing each other hungrily. And I knew right then I would spend the rest of my life with him.

**Jeb POV**

I watched as Max and Fang kissed each other and I couldn't help but notice how grown up they are now. It seemed like just yesterday that Fang thought girls had cooties and Max always kissed him on the cheek just to annoy him. But no matter what they will always be my little boy and girl.

* * *

**Oef! That was a lot! Well what do ya think? Review please!**


End file.
